1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to sensor-based systems and methods for evaluating and enhancing postural control and balance in sports activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf swing is a complex movement, involving the whole body. To better understand how to improve the golf swing, researchers have studied the biomechanics of the golf swing. A key challenge in assessing the performance and effectiveness of a golf swing is finding a reliable metric value that is measurable in the field and that allows for identifying an ideal or near-ideal swing.
While many measures have been identified as possible indicators of the quality of the swing, novice and experienced golfers alike have difficulty in using them to improve their golf swing. Most studies have investigated the factors related to the angular velocity of the club head, which directly influences the distance the ball travels after impact with the club. Some studies have suggested that in an optimal swing, the golfer should 1) produce maximal ground reaction force (GRF) during the swing; and 2) gradually shift his bodyweight from the back foot at the top of the backswing to the front foot during the downswing. Focusing on improving these two components can help players improve the golf ball's travel distance.